An Angel and His Dog
by His Purple Sky
Summary: Vega has always been quite different from the other Chuunin Ninja's, but Kiba always accepted him as he was, but our favourite top dog is soon to find out about Vega's hidden past. KibaXOC. Yaoi.


**An Angel and His Dog: **Vega has always been quite different from the other Chuunin Ninja's, but Kiba always accepted him as he was, but our favourite top dog is soon to find out about Vega's hidden past. KibaXOC. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, because if I did I would steal Kiba for myself and I would walk straight up to Rock Lee, rip off his eyebrows, and stab him in the eye with a kunai.

**Warnings: **In case you didn't know, yaoi is japanese for boy on boy action, so if you're not into that sort of attraction, then don't read. Rated M for language, alcohol, strong sexual content, and possible lemons later on.

----------

**Chapter 1: Do you believe in destiny?**

Vega awoke to his dollar tree alarm clock, playing Joga by Bjork.

"Shut. Up." He mumbled to himself.

He didn't want to get up, it was only eight, and seeing as he went drinking again with Ino and Sakura, he was in no condition to go training with a hangover and possibly vomitting.

"...Dammit." He said to himself as he slammed his fist down on the button, hearing a cracking sound, there goes another one.

He sat up, feeling bloodrushing to his head, almost making him pass out. He rubbed his temples furiously, trying to get his vision clear. After he could see clearly, he saw that his long silver hair was plastered to his face from sweat, his eyeliner and mascara were most likely terribly smeared. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, tucking his hair behind his ears with a loud yawn, then getting up to head to his bathroom. Once he walked in and looked in the mirror, he saw writing on his wrist.

_'Vega, you're plastered right now and won't remember this, so Kiba wants you to call him tomorrow, love ya'! -Sakura'_

----------

Kiba sat on his roof outside his bedroom window, with his cellphone in his hand, waiting for Vega him to call him. "DAMMIT! I'm not letting him drink ANYMORE!" He shouted, which alerted many people on the road in front of his house. Kiba hated it when Vega got plastered every night, sure drinking casually was alright, but drinking to get everynight was so irresponsible of him. _Maybe a can talk to him after I ask him. _Kiba was sick of holding his feelings back for Vega, with his silky, long silver hair, his glowing amythest eyes, his clear tan skin, and his gentle smile. _I'm sure he like's me too, he's always been all touchy-feely with me, plus that boy does not give off straight boy vibes at all. _Kiba had to be perfectly honest, Vega was the most feminine guy he has ever met, with his hip-hugger jeans, and his eyeliner and fashion-sense, he's probably the most unique ninja in Konoha.

"That's IT! I'm calling him now." He shouted as he dialed Vega's number into his phone.

----------

Vega felt a little more awake after showering. But he couldn't leave with eyeliner on, God, he looked like such a drug addict without it. He wore his Headband the same way as always, in is hair, something he picked up from Sakura. He was wearing Hip-Hugger flares, which bunched up around his Sandals, and tight black T-shirt saying "You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because you're ugly." Which, by the way, was his favourite shirt. _I have to tell him today, it's been this way ever since I came to the leaf village, I have to let him know how I feel. _Vega liked...no, he loved Kiba, and he always has.

When they met at the Academy, it started as friendship, then at graduation, it turned to attraction, and overtime it built up to love, he was the only one that understood him, the only one who accepted him for who he was, the only one that he could trust, the only one who really...cared, about him. He then heard his cellphone ringing on his desk, he ran across his room, almost tripping over his own feet, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"I don't want you drinking anymore."

"Kiba? Is this you? Why not!"

"BECAUSE, Everynight you get plastered with those two, and everyday I have to deal with you're hangovers, you're turning into a fucking alcoholic!"

"I am NOT an alcoholic, I can quit anytime I want!"

"Yeah, of course Vega, I'm right outside you're house, so come unlock you're door."

"Alrighty."

He flipped his phone down and stuck it in his back pocket. Running down the stairs to his front door. Seeing Kiba making faces against him though the glass of window. _What a dork. _He thought to himslef. He switched the lock on his door and opened up. "Good morning sleepy-head!" He yelled in his ear. "Could you not yell so loud? I have a bad headache." He said while rubbing his temples. "Gee, I wonder why?" He smirked at him. "Kiba, I have something, kind of important to tell you." He said while looking at the floor. "Yeah I do too." Kiba said as he moved closer to his short friend. "I love you." Kiba said to him, while putting his arms around his slim waist. Vega's eyes shot opened, and he looked up at him. "Y-you do?" He stuttered to him. "Yes, I have always loved you Vega, I just never knew how to tell you." Vega jumped up to wrap his arms around Kiba's neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kiba cupped his cheek in his hand, lowering his face so that it was inches from Vega's. "Now, about you're drinking problem."

----------

Josh: So, that's chapter one. I know it's kind of short, but hey! I said I was rusty. Review please!


End file.
